


Lie to Me

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Breaking Sam, Broken Castiel, Consent Issues, Crying Sam, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Uninformed Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback to the beginning of the series. Sam's first time with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by: Hawthorn_Rose: The fluff is awesome, but I definitely wouldn't mind including some more dark bits in it; a flashback to Dean fucking Sam for the first time would be really cool perhaps, or, um, Sam and/or Cas consenting to BDSM (especially if it includes roleplay & aftercare). Love this series so much, thank you for it! <3
> 
> Warning(s): Rape, coercion, and other consent issues.

Dean slips out of Cas with a satisfied sigh and Cas whines. “Come on, Sammy, you know he can’t take much more.”

 

Sam looks between Cas and Dean. Cas looks completely fucked out and Dean is still hard even though this must be the eighth or ninth time he’s come today. Cas really _can’t_ take much more, especially if the way he’d been wincing and crying out in pain the last two times are any indication. Dean’s been kind enough to give him breaks between each time, helping him sit up and drink or eat something or use the bathroom or clean up a little bit before the next round.

 

Castiel’s cock is locked up in a chastity belt, so he couldn’t get hard even though it looked like he wanted to. To Sam, it looked like Cas was actually _enjoying_ being used at first, but any pleasure he might have had at the start had eventually turned to pain.

 

Sam isn’t close to Cas, despite waking up every morning with Castiel cuddled against him or on top of him or curled around him, but he can’t resist Castiel’s pleading eyes. While Sam has taken on most of the demon’s wrath over the past month and a half, Cas has been the one mostly responsible for fulfilling Dean’s sexual desires.

 

Dean leers at him. “If you let me fuck you, I’ll let you come.”

 

Sam bites his lip. It’s a good deal. Dean lets him come every few days, but he teases him relentlessly in the time in between. And as much as he’d like to pretend that watching Dean fuck Cas all day didn’t make him hard, the evidence is right there on display for everyone to see. Cas is beautiful, and Dean is Dean, and watching them together is just too much for him to handle without getting hard.

 

“Or I could just fuck Cas again and let you listen to him whimpering all night.” Dean shrugs. “Your choice.”

 

Sam looks down at Cas. Cas will take everything and anything that Dean gives him. Cas will lie there and _take it_ as Dean fucks him a tenth time. Cas just takes and takes and takes and doesn’t stop until he’s broken.

 

Sam swallows. He can’t let Dean hurt Cas again, even if Cas would take it unquestioningly. He’s not sure if Cas has the ability to say no anymore, or if he would use it even if he did. He and Cas were just starting to be friends, when this all started, and he can’t see his friend hurting again.

 

“I’ll do it,” Sam says.

 

Dean grins. “Beg me.”

 

Sam closes his eyes in defeat. “Please, Master. Please fuck me.” His tone is flat and Dean is unimpressed.

 

“You call that begging? I’m disappointed. You beg so pretty when you’re desperate to come.”

 

Sam spreads himself out on the bed and opens his legs. He rests one hand on his hip and moans. “Please fuck me, Master. I need you so bad. Please.”

 

Dean hums. “Better. You’re trying. But I still don’t believe it.” His eyes settle on Castiel and he smiles. He leans down to whisper something in Castiel’s ear, and the next thing Sam knows, Cas is between his legs, licking his cock. Sam gasps at the unexpected sensation. He’s given Castiel a blowjob before, and he’s fairly certain that the former angel would have returned the favor, but Dean’s never ordered it and they’re not allowed to pleasure themselves or each other without permission.

 

Cas knows exactly what to do, too, how to lick at the head until he’s writhing in pleasure and fighting not to buck up into Castiel’s mouth.

 

“Tell Cas what you like,” Dean orders.

 

Sam moans. Cas is far too good at this for him to be embarrassed. “Take my balls in your hand... Oh, God, just like that!” He groans when Cas starts gently rolling them in his hand, tugging just a little to keep him away from the edge. “And... And put your tongue right where the head meets the shaft, hnng!” He can’t help but thrust as Cas does so. It’s so perfect and he’s so close and then Cas is pulling away and Sam falls back onto the bed with a sigh.

 

“Tell him how pretty you think he is.” Dean pulls Cas away and makes him lay down beside Sam as he slicks up his fingers and starts to prepare his brother.

 

Sam _does_ blush at that, because Cas is looking up at him with beautiful blue eyes and waiting for Sam to speak as if his entire self-worth depends on what Sam is about to say. For all Sam knows, it does.

 

Sam’s eyes roam Castiel’s face. It’s not hard to find something he likes about the other man, it’s just that he doesn’t know where to start. “You have such beautiful eyes,” he starts, gasping as Dean slides a slick finger into him.

 

“And... And really nice lips. They’ve looked so soft ever since you started using chap stick and they’re so pink and full and-” He forces himself to stop before he goes any further and admits that he wants to kiss Castiel. They’re just friends, he tries to tell himself as he runs a thumb along Castiel’s lower lip. Cas closes his eyes and leans into the touch, and Sam’s finger slips into the warm heat of his mouth just a little bit. He moans at the sight of it and at the sensation of Dean working in a second finger.

 

“You looked... Really nice, earlier, when Dean was... When he was fucking you.” Sam flushes and looks away.

 

“Come on, Sammy, you can do better than that,” Dean admonishes, twisting his fingers until they brush against Sam’s prostate.

 

Sam turns back to look at Cas again. The former angel does look a little dejected, so Sam brushes his knuckles against his cheek. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers. Cas practically _glows_ under the praise, and Sam can’t help what he says next. “I watch you, sometimes, when you’re asleep. You’re so cute when you’re sleeping.”

 

They both blush at that, and Dean chuckles as he adds a third finger. “Keep going.”

 

Sam closes his eyes. This is just a little too humiliating for his liking. “I-I like your hands. They’re so d-delicate!” He stutters when Dean starts massaging his prostate. “And I like the way you blush, and how you smile, and the way you look when you’re laughing, and-” His voice falters as he feels the tip of Dean’s cock press into his hole. It’s bigger than any of the plugs Dean has used on him and he’s taken an actual dick before.

 

“I’m gonna go as slow as you need,” Dean promises.

 

Sam nods, because he needs slow right now. It’s bad enough that he’s displayed for Dean and Cas and that they’re doing this in the light and that Sam only agreed to this so Dean wouldn’t hurt Cas anymore.

 

“Stop,” he says suddenly. Dean stops but doesn’t pull out. His stomach clenches. He doesn’t want his first time to be like this.

 

“Look at me,” Dean orders. “You want this,” he says.

 

Sam shakes his head. He’s not sure what he wants.

 

“Tell me what I can do to make this better for you.” Dean rolls his hips and sinks a little bit deeper into him.

 

“K-kiss me,” Sam begs. Dean obliges and leans down and kisses him bruisingly. It’s not what Sam wants, not what he likes, not what he needs. The brutal pace of the kiss just reminds him that the person above him isn’t _human,_ isn’t his brother, not anymore. He chokes back a sob and Dean pulls away.

 

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean chides. “I know how badly you want this.”

 

Sam whimpers, because he _doesn’t_ want it.

 

“I know how badly you want your big brother’s cock. How you used to dream about it every night. How you wanted me to take you hard and fast and dry. You _want_ this.”

 

“No,” Sam whines. “Please.”

 

“Shut up!” Dean orders. “You fucking whore! Begging me to fuck you like this, then saying you don’t want it.” He hisses and starts thrusting into Sam faster. “Say you want it.”

 

Sam shakes his head. He _can’t._

 

“Say it or I’ll never touch you again.”

 

Sam’s eyes widen. When this all started, he’d have jumped at the opportunity to get Dean’s hands off of him just by being silent. Now, the threat chills him to his very core. He needs Dean’s touch, craves it. He can’t live without it. _Broken_ surfaces in his mind. He replaces it with _addicted._ “I want it,” he moans.

 

“Louder.”

 

“I want it!” He shouts, arching off the bed as Dean pounds into his prostate.

 

“How bad, Sammy? Tell me how fucking bad you _need_ my cock in you.”

 

“I want it! Oh, please, God, Master, I want it so bad! I need you in me, please!” He can feel the bed rocking in time with Dean’s thrusts. His reluctance is quickly being replaced with pleasure. He can almost believe the words tumbling out of his mouth.

 

“Tell me what a slut you are,” Dean orders, wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock and stroking it mercilessly.

 

“I’m such a fucking slut, Master! I need your cock, please, I’m such a whore,” he moans, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

 

“That’s it, Sammy, good, you’re so good for me. You gonna come?”

 

Sam nods desperately. Between Dean fucking him and stroking him, he’s not going to last long.

 

Dean’s thrusts grow more and more erratic and Sam can tell he’s close too. “Fuck! Next time I’m gonna spend all day fucking you. Not gonna let you have any breaks at all, just gonna keep going til you pass out.”

 

Sam whines at the threat. He can’t imagine a whole day like this, Dean slamming into him and making the bed rock and not letting him up for anything. Then Dean thumbs the head of his cock and his whole world narrows down to a tiny point of pleasure. “Gonna come,” he groans.

 

Dean rips his hands away. “No you’re not. Don’t you _dare._ ”

 

Sam blinks up at him. “You said-”

 

“Only good boys get to come,” Dean hisses. Cas shifts besides them and he adds, “Except you, baby.”

 

Dean gives two last brutal thrusts before coming buried in Sam with a snarl. He pulls out after a minute and gets off the bed. Sam curls up on his side and tries not to think about how empty he feels. He feels smallish hands on his back – Cas – trying to comfort him, and larger hands – Dean – roughly cleaning him up.

 

He starts crying when both pairs of hands retreat, and doesn’t stop until strong arms carry him to bed and he falls asleep with Castiel on the opposite side of the mattress.

 

In his dreams, he hears Dean’s voice saying, “I love you,” and thinks to himself that nothing could be further from the truth.


End file.
